Ketika John Sakit
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Tidak ada di dunia yang membuat Sherlock panik, tetapi ketika John sakit Sherlock menjadi kebingungan sendiri. Sherlock tidak pernah menangani orang sakit, dan dia tidak mungkin menghubungi kakaknya atau orang lain karena itu akan membuatnya malu sendiri. Hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengurus John sendirian. Dan yang terjadi.../Sherlock and John!


**Ketika John Sakit**

 **Sherlock Holmes and John Watson**

 **Sherlock © BBC One**

 **Co-created by Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat**

 **Based on the works of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

John merasakan ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya. Dia memegangi dahinya, dan ada rasa hangat yang menjalar ke tangannya. John menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit. Kemudian dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, menuju kamar mandi. John berdiri di depan cermin dan melihat refleksi dirinya yang berbeda dari hari sebelumnya. Wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat dengan kantung mata menggerikan yang bertengger di bawah kedua matanya.

John menepuk pelan pipinya, dan menguap pelan. John memusatkan pikirannya pada rutinitas paginya dengan mengabaikan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya terutama kepalanya yang serasa ingin meledak.

"JOHN!" Teriak Sherlock membuat John tersadar dari lamunannya dan menyahut keras.

"YA, AKU DI KAMAR MANDI! ADA APA?" Sahutan keras John membuatnya memegangi kepala setelahnya.

John menunggu jawaban beberapa saat tetapi Sherlock tidak kunjung membalasnya. Kemudian John memutuskan untuk mandi. John menyalakan _shower_ dan menikmati setiap tetesan air yang membasahi tubuhnya. John berada di kamar mandi selama sepuluh menit. Setelah itu, John keluar dan bergegas memakai pakaian.

John membuka lemari, dan mengambil pakaian asal. John ingin sekali berbaring kembali ke tempat tidur setelah berpakaian. Tetapi teriakan Sherlock kembali menyambut telingannya dan John memutuskan untuk berjalan ke sumber suara yang membuat sakit kepalanya semakin menjadi.

John keluar kamar dan mendapati punggung Sherlock. Sepertinya pria itu tengah sibuk dengan sesuatu. John tidak berminat menganggu, tetapi dia perlu menanyakan alasan Sherlock memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya John dengan sangat pelan. Dia tidak percaya suaranya terdengar lemah sekali.

Sherlock hanya memberikan isyarat pada John untuk duduk.

John menurutinya karena dia sedang tidak ingin berdebat. John berjalan ke arah kursinya dan duduk di sana, mengelap keringat yang mengucur dari dahinya. Baru John ingin menutup matanya, suara Sherlock kembali membangunkannya.

"Ayo John, kita harus pergi ke suatu tempat. Ada kasus yang harus kita pecahkan." Sherlock menyambar mantelnya dan memberikan jaket pada John.

Ketika tangan Sherlock bersentuhan dengan tangan John, dia mengerutkan dahinya dengan wajah yang penuh pertanyaan.

"John, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sherlock. Ada nada khawatir di sana.

"Hm," jawab John pelan. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit pusing."

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja." Sherlock melempar mantelnya dan bergegas membawa John kembali ke tempat duduk. "Lebih baik, kau istirahat saja." Lanjut Sherlock sambil memegangi dahi John.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita keluar. Mungkin aku membutuhkan udara segar untuk mengusir pusingku." Kata John sambil menepis tangan Sherlock dari dahinya.

"Kita tidak akan kemana-mana. Kau perlu istirahat."

John menggeleng. Sifat keras kepalanya muncul di saat tidak tepat.

"Aku tidak mau. Kita tidak mungkin mengecewakan klien." John menolak karena dia orang yang tidak mungkin membatalkan permintaan klien.

Sherlock menolak mentah-mentah keinginan John, "Aku yang memutuskan. Kalau aku bilan tidak maka kita tidak akan pergi. Lagi pula, kita bisa mengurusnya nanti."

Baru saja John ingin membalas ucapan Sherlock, pandangannya mulai buram dan merasakan serangan hebat di kepalanya. Keseimbangan tubuhnya mulai hilang. John tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya tetapi yang terakhir dia dengar, Sherlock memanggil namanya.

John pingsan, tetapi sebelum tubuh John terjatuh ke lantai. Sherlock dengan sigap menangkap tubuh John dan berteriak.

Sherlock mendesah lega ketika dia berhasil menangkap John dan menggendong pria itu ke kamarnya. Satu hal yang pasti di sini, wajah John sangat pucat seperti mayat hidup, pipinya terlihat merah, dan sekujurnya tubuhnya beringat. Ditambah napasnya yang tidak beraturan. Sherlock mengambil kesimpulan bahwa John sedang demam

Sherlock segera menghubungi dokter.

.

.

Sherlock memegangi tangan John dan menatap dokter yang kini telah selesai memeriksa John.

"Dia hanya kelelahan dan hanya membutuhkan istirahat. Dua hari cukup untuk membuat dia pulih kembali." Dokter memberitahu Sherlock. Dan dia dapat bernapas lega.

Setelah mendengar perkataan dokter, Sherlock menjabat tangan dokter itu dan berterima kasih. Sesuatu yang sangat jarang Sherlock lakukan kepada orang lain.

Sherlock segera mengantar dokter ke luar rumah ketika semuanya selesai, dan setelah itu hanya tinggal mereka berdua. Sherlock kembali ke kamar, dan menyentuh dahi John. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Sherlock tidak boleh termakan rasa panik. Sherlock akui bahwa sebenarnya dia sangat panik karena dia tidak pernah merawat orang sakit. Selain itu, nyonya Hudson sedang berlibur dan Sherlock tidak ingin menganggu liburannya.

Sherlock tidak mungkin menghubungi Mycroft karena dia akan segera ke sini dan itu malah akan membuatnya repot. Kalau dia menghubungi Lestrade, kemungkinan besar Sherlock akan diceramahi olehnya dan tentu saja akan membuat telingannya mendadak sakit. Molly—wanita itu tidak mungkin Sherlock hubungi karena Molly akan terus bertanya tanpa ujung dan itu membuat Sherlock jengah.

Sherlock jadi bingung sendiri, hingga sebuah ide terlintas dalam pikirannya.

Sherlock mengambil ponsel dan mengetik sesuatu di mesin pencarian.

 _ **Cara merawat orang sakit**_

Hanya cara seperti ini yang dapat Sherlock lakukan tanpa membuat orang bertanya lebih lanjut padanya. Sherlock terus mencari hingga dia mendapatkan artikel yang menurutnya sesuai dengan kondisi yang sedang dia hadapi sekarang.

"Hm, bubur." Sherlock mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi aku harus membuat bubur dan memberinya obat. Lalu biarkan dia istirahat setelahnya." Sherlock manggut-manggut membacanya. "Ini mudah sekali."

Sherlock segera meletakkan ponselnya ke sembarang tempat dan segera ke dapur. Dia mencari bahan yang dapat dia gunakan untuk membuat bubur. Ketika dia mengecek ke lemari dapur, dia tidak menemukan apa pun sehingga dia memutuskan untuk ke dapur tempat nyonya Hudson memasak.

Sherlock mulai menggeledah dari lemari bawah hingga atas. Dan hasilnya dia menemukan sekarung beras di pojok lemari bawah. Segera Sherlock mengambilnya, dia mengambil beras dengan ukuran genggaman tangannya. Selanjutnya dia kembali ke dapurnya dan mulai memasak.

Dia mencari ponselnya yang dia lempar ke sembarang tempat, dan setelah ketemu dia melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi.

 _ **Cara memasak bubur**_

Ketika sudah ketemu artikelnya, dia segera mempraktikkan dan dengan teliti dia melakukannya. Sesekali dia melirik ke arah ponselnya, dan memastikan tidak ada satu bahan yang terlewatkan. Sherlock tidak memedulikan dirinya dan keadaan dapurnya. Baju panjangnya dia gulung sampai ke siku, dan keringat yang bercucuran tidak mematahkan semangat juangnya untuk membuat bubur spesial untuk John.

Tidak sampai dua puluh menit, bubur buatan Sherlock telah selesai dan tentu saja Sherlock puas dengan hasilnya. Pertama kali dia mencoba dan diakhiri dengan kesuksesan. Betapa dia bangga dengan dirinya sendiri.

Sherlock menuangkan bubur buatannya ke mangkok, dan memberikan sentuhan akhir. Dia juga menyiapkan baskom besar berisi air hangat dan lap untuk mengompres John. Jangan lupa segelas air hangat. Setelah persiapan selesai, Sherlock ke kamar John dan membawa karyanya. Dia membuka pintu pelan, dan meletakkan nampan di atas meja samping tempat tidur.

Sherlock kembali mengecek suhu tubuh John, dan masih sama ketika dokter berkunjung tadi. Sherlock menggoyangkan pelan tubuh John, membangunkan John agar dia makan dan meminum obatnya.

Perlahan John membuka matanya. Dia tampak lemah, dan kelelahan. John berusaha menyesuaikan pandangannya. Cahaya lampu menyilaukan dirinya ketika dia membuka mata.

"Sherlock," kata John ketika dia berhasil memusatkan pandangannya.

John berusaha bangun dari tempat tidurnya, tetapi Sherlock menahannya.

"Kau jangan memaksakan diri. Aku sudah membuatkan bubur untukmu."

Sherlock membantu John bangun dari tidurnya. Dia menyandarkan John pada sandaran tempat tidur. Setelahnya, Sherlock mengambil bubur buatannya.

"Apa aku pingsan?," suara John terdengar parau.

Sherlock menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

John berusaha menjernihkan suaranya yang diakhiri dengan batuk-batuk. Sherlock mengelus punggung John dan membuat batuknya mereda.

"Terima kasih," ucap John dengan tulus.

Sherlock mengangguk.

"Sekarang kau harus makan dan minum obat."

John tersenyum ketika dia menyadari bahwa Sherlock tengah mengkhawatirkannya. Dan dia tidak percaya Sherlock membuatkan bubur untuknya.

"Kau membuat ini semua?" tanya John dengan tatapan penuh kagum.

"Begitulah, aku harap ini bisa di makan."

John lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Kau sudah susah payah membuatkannya untukku. Bagaimana pun rasanya, aku akan menghabiskannya."

John ingin mengambil mangkok yang berada di tangan Sherlock, tetapi mendapat penolakan dari sang pembuat bubur.

"Biarkan aku menyuapimu." Sherlock menahan tangan John.

Sherlock kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke bubur, dan menyendoknya kemudian menyuapi John perlahan. John menurut saja, toh dia jarang melihat sisi lain Sherlock yang seperti sekarang.

John mengunyahnya pelan. John akui bahwa keahlian Sherlock berguna juga untuk urusan memasak. Suapan demi suapan John terima dan ketika suapan terakhir, Sherlock mengelap sisa bubur di sudut bibir John.

Pipi John merona karenanya. Sherlock mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sherlock terlihat panik ketika melihat wajah John kembali memerah.

John mengangguk. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah, sekarang kau harus meminum obat. Tadi dokter ke sini, dan ternyata kau perlu istirahat selama dua hari." Ucap Sherlock memberikan obat. John menerimanya dan langsung menelan obat tersebut. Sherlock memberinya segelas air dan John meminumnya.

Ponsel Sherlock bergetar, dia mengangkatnya dan menjauh dari John. Tidak lama, Sherlock kembali ke samping John.

"Siapa? Lestrade?"

"Hm," hanya jawaban singkat yang diberikan Sherlock.

"Ada apa?" tanya John penasaran.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya." Sherlock berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sherlock, kau tidak perlu menyembunyikannya dariku." John terus memaksa.

Sherlock terdiam dan menghela napas.

"Dia menanyakan keberadaanku, dan alasan kenapa aku belum sampai ke tempat perkara." Akhirnya Sherlock menjawab pertanyaan John.

John jadi tidak enak hati, karena dirinya semua orang menjadi kesusahan.

"Sekali lagi, maafkan aku karena merepotkanmu. Aku hanya menjadi bebanmu. Aku—"

"Tidak John, jangan bicara lagi." Sherlock tidak suka kalau John menyalahi dirinya sendiri. "Kau tidak merepotkan aku atau menyusahkan orang lain. Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Yang perlu kau pikirkan sekarang adalah kesehatanmu." Kata Sherlock yang tidak ingin dibantah. "Sekarang kau istirahat," Sherlock membantu John untuk berbaring.

"Tapi—"

"Tidak, kau harus istirahat. Jangan pikirkan kasus lagi. Atau aku akan membiarkanmu terkurung di rumah ini sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan." Ancam Sherlock. Tatapannya tidak main-main.

"Baiklah," dengan setengah hati John menerimanya. "Terima kasih. Aku berutang padamu." Lanjut John. Dalam ucapannya, John tersenyum.

Senyuman John membuat Sherlock tenang.

John menguap, pertanda obat telah bereaksi. Sherlock menyelimuti John.

"Tidurlah," ucap Sherlock, dan satu kecupan hangat mendarat di dahi John. Kemudian Sherlock mengompres dahi John dengan lap yang sudah dibasahi air hangat.

John tidak menyadarinya karena dia sudah terpengaruhi oleh obat yang dia minum. Sherlock melihat John tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Betapa dia beruntung mempunyai John di sisinya. Sherlock tersenyum. Kemudian dia segera mematikan ponselnya. Untuk saat ini, dia meliburkan diri dari kasus hingga John sembuh.

Sherlock akan terus berada di samping John, dan tidak akan meninggalkan terkecuali jika dia mendapatkan panggilan alam.

Rasa kantuk mulai menyerang Sherlock. Dia menguap dan segera merebahkan diri di samping John. Dengan nyanyian yang meluncur dari mulutnya, Sherlock mengelus pelan rambut John. Kemudian dia memeluk John erat-erat. Dia terus melakukannya hingga dia terlelap ke alam mimpi, membayangkan kehidupanya yang indah bersama John.

 **THE END**

* * *

.

.

Nyonya Hudson memasuki rumah, semenjak dia mengambil cuti. Dia merasakan firasat yang tidak enak yang akan terjadi pada kedua anak kesayangannya. Sehingga ketika dia sudah setengah jalan, dia memutuskan untuk kembali pulang. Tiba di rumah, nyonya Hudson melihat dapur rumahnya berantakan. Tentu saja, ini membuat nyonya Hudson terkejut karena dia meninggalkan dapurnya dalam keadaan bersih. Belum lagi, beras bertaburan di mana-mana. Nyonya Hudson kemudian memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejak beras yang berceceran hingga ke tangga. Nyonya Hudson berhenti di dapur tempat anak kesayangannya tinggal. Dapur kecil itu terlihat sangat berantakan. Nyonya Hudson tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya lebih lanjut lagi. Meja dapur begitu kotor karena ceceran beras yang tidak termasak. Tempat pencuci piring juga penuh dengan berbagai alat masak yang belum tercuci. Dan masih banyak lagi kekacauan yang membuatnya menghela napas berulang kali.

Pandangan nyonya Hudsoan menyapu ke setiap sudut daput, dan helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya. Dia membereskan kekacauan, dan ketika dia mendekati kompor dia melihat panci berisi bubur.

Nyonya Hudson menggaruk kepalanya.

"Apa ini perbuatan Sherlock?"

Nyonya Hudson menggelengkan kepalanya, dan segera membersihkan semua kekacauan. Setelah selesai, dia menuju kamar John, membuka pintunya pelan. Nyonya Hudson terkejut bercampur senang melihat Sherlock tengah tertidur dan memeluk John yang sepertinya sedang demam. Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada mangkok kotor. Dugaannya benar.

Bubur sisa di dapur pasti perbuatan Sherlock. Nyonya Hudson mengangkat nampan pelan-pelan dan menutup pintu dengan sangat pelan. Dia berjalan ke arah dapur, dan berjingkrak senang.

"Aku tidak menyangka, Sherlock benar-benar berubah setelah bertemu dengan John." Ucap Nyonya Hudson yang terlihat senang. Kemudian dia terkikik geli membayangkan Sherlock memasak.

Kemudian dengan senang hati dia mengirimkan pesan pada Mycroft.

 _Adikmu sungguh menggemaskan_

.

.

* * *

 **[Jakarta, 11/9/2016, 22:16]**

 **Betapa senangnya bisa mampir ke sini lagi~**

 **Dan tidak sabar untuk petualangan baru dari Sherlock dan John~**


End file.
